makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Amingo
Bio Amingo is a sentient cactus from the deserts of Mexico. Not much is known about him except that he was involved in another situation with heroes of another universe to defeat a monster called Abyss. Movelist Skill Cards *Ball Attack: Amingo turns into a ball and hurls himself directly towards the opponent. (Can also be done in the air). *Plant Spike: A plant shoots Amingo upward and potrudes spikes. *Little Cactus Grab: Summons a little cactus and slowly jumps towards the opponent. Its unblockable and once it latches on, stuns them for a while allowing Amingo to combo. (Two allowed at the same time). *Little Cactus Swipe: Similar to the move above, the only difference is this cactus attacks with its fist. (Two allowed at the same time). *Plant Digger: Amingo places his hand in the ground and creates a vine that runs across the ground. *Defense-Up Fruit: An assist-only attack, Amingo leaves a fruit to his teammate, which recovers a bit of health. Spell Cards *Anti Air Vine: Amingo creates a multihitting vine that shoots straight up. Is able to hit jumping characters. *Vine Whipper: A hyper version of Plant Digger, Amingo sends out a vine that will attack the opponent while moving across the screen. Last Word *Hyper Plant Grab: Amingo shoots his arm into the ground and travels slowly towards the opponent. If it connects, Amingo will proceed to throw them inside him and rattle them while playing maracas. Misc. *Battle Intro: Amingo pops out of a giant Venus Flytrap then says "Amingo! (Let’s have some fun!)" *Taunt: Amingo pretends to play a guitar and grunts. *Victory Pose: Amingo plays a Mexican Guitar and says "Amingo! (I am so cool!)" Winning Quotes Amingo… (Vamanos, Seedlings. Lets get out of here.) Amingo?! (I do not look strange at all! You all do!) Amingo. (Oh yes, I do love my guitar. Isn’t it awesome?) Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! (Now here is my song for you, mis amigos!) Vs. Self: Amingo! (Hey, you look alot like me! Awesome!) Vs. Captain Commando: Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! (Oh you have a Guitar too? Let’s play together sometime!) Vs. Chris, Jill and Wesker: Amingo? (B.O.W? You mean a bow? Sorry, I’m no Archer…) Vs. Cirno: Amingo. (Sorry about that. I didn’t want to get frost-bite.) Vs. Alice: Amingo! (Hey, you have little ones too!) Vs. Firebrand, Shantae, Futo, Mokou, Ken and BB Hood: Amingo… (*sigh* I hate fire, it really hurts…) Vs. Tron Bonne: Amingo? (Hey, why are you riding on that green creature?) Vs. Anakaris: Amingo! (Hey, I think I saw statues that looked like you back home.) Vs. Sakura and Dan: Amingo? (Oh, you have a green friend? Oh, please tell me more!) Vs. Ryu & Akuma: Amingo? (Search the world for strong opponents? Are you a lonely creature?) Vs. SonSon: Amingo! (Oh! It's you again! Nice to see you here!) Vs. Ruby Heart: Amingo. (Thanks for the ride but I will take care of that Monster!) Vs. Reimu: OI! OI! OI! (Hey, stop shooting at me! I don't even know what the heck a youkai is!) Vs. Sanae: Amingo! (No, I don't always eat tacos and burritos! Stop listening to stereotypes!) Vs. Marisa, Patchouli, Mima, Shinki, Utsuho, Reisen, Aya, Miko, Suika, Yuugi, Keine, Mamizou, Viewtiful Joe, Hayato, Saki, Arthur, Morrigan, Felicia and Tessa: Amingo? (Is there a cosplay contest nearby or something?) Vs. Sakuya and Yukari: Oi oi? (Hey, how'd you get over there so quick?) Vs. Remilia, Flandre and Demitri: Amingo. (Sorry, vampiresa/vampiro. All you're getting from my body is water.) Vs. Meiling, Ichirin, Chun Li, and Cammy: Amingo! (Not the face, senorita!) Vs. Youmu, Momiji, Dante, Vergil, Date, Trish, Nero, Hiryu, and Soki: Oi oi! (Hey, careful with that sword! I'm very fragile!) Vs. Yuyuko, Komachi, Murasa, Nick and Hsien-Ko: Amingo? (It's día de los muertos already? That came quick.) Vs. Kaguya, and Tenshi: Amingo...(You certainly give off an aura of high class, my lady.) Vs. Iku: Amingo? (This one makes rain appear? Interesting…) Vs. Nitori, Megaman, Bass, Zero, Jin and Wily: Amingo! (What frightening machinery!) Vs. Byakuren and Iesua: Amingo! (Please forgive me, holy woman!) Vs. Koishi, Satori, Mystia, Rumia, Roll and Seija: Amingo...(What a cute little nina.) Vs. Kokoro, Yuuka, Juri and Bison: oi...(Scary...) Vs. Shikieki and Phoenix Wright: Oi! (What did I do?!) Vs. Kagerou, Amaterasu, and Jon Talbain: Amingo! (Heel, Perro!) Vs. Frank West: Amingo. (Always happy to smile for the camera.) Vs. Asura and Gene: Amingo! (I really don't want to be on the receiving end of that!) Vs. Batsu: Amingo...(Simmer down, Nino.) Vs. Seiga: Amingo! (I ain’t dancing to that!) Ending (Amingo returns to his village in Mexico.) Amingo: Amingo! ( I did it! I saved my village once again!) Oi Oi! ( This calls for a celebration!) (Amingo plays his guitar along with the Prismriver sisters.) Amingo: Amingo! (Not bad, girls! You're actually quite good at this!) Lunasa: Thanks, Amingo! I really like the music around here! So catchy! Amingo: Oi Oi. (Latin American Music is very captivating, is it not?) Merlin: Sure is. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom